John's Regret
by CMP7JSC1000
Summary: Punk tries to surprise his boyfriend on his anniversary but get a surprise of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Anniversary**

"Happy one year anniversary!" Kofi said handing Punk a red frosted cupcake. "Thanks, Kofi" Punk said taking the cupcake. "A little cupcake for John's cupcake" Kofi smirked. Punk laughed a little. "You've been getting your jokes from John haven't you?" Punk asked. Kofi smirked at him "well he might have taught me one or two" Kofi said putting his hands in his pocket. Punk took a bite of his cupcake "Mmm, Strawberry Its really good!" Punk said wiping his lips. "Thanks, I made it myself." Kofi said. Punk stopped chewing and opened his eyes at Kofi. "Relax I didn't poison you. If it didn't work for your month-aversary cake doubt it would have worked now" Kofi joked. Punk continued chewing and smiled.

"There's the future bride!" Ryder said approaching Punk. "Guys, we're not getting married" Punk said. "Yet" Nick said. Punk turned to the familiar voice. "Nick, come on just let it go." Punk said. "The way that man looks at you makes me feel like he's undressing you with his eyes." Punk blushed and walked away. "Fuck you guys!" Punk shouted, not turning back. They all laughed. "Hey! Good luck with your surprise!" Nick said to Punk. Punk turned back and smirked.

Punk had told John that he couldn't see him for their anniversary, but he had talked to Vince and he let him take a break. Things were hard on Punk and John since Punk had switched brands. Without him there, everyone was flirting with John. He knew that when he visited Raw one time. Everyone in the Raw locker room wanted John and Punk understood. However those guys would have to just jerk off to John from a magazine or something, because he was Punk's. John was a people pleasing douche, or so Punk would think every time a fan asked him to sign or take a picture with them and he would drop whatever he was doing to comply.

John was beautiful though and Punk loved him to the fullest extent. After a year of fights, Love making, and cuddling, it's easy to fall in love with someone, especially when its John Cena. Punk had always lit up when John said 'I love you.' Punk just felt so lucky. But lately everyone had been hassling Punk about John proposing, Punk wanted it to be true, but John wouldn't. Even though John is a top, he sometimes wouldn't have the balls to propose.

Punk got onto his flight to New York. He was so anxious to see john. Punk was literally shaking on his flight. He imagined the look on John's face when Punk walked into his hotel. Punk had gotten the earliest flight to New York but it would be an hour long drive to New York. Punk rented a car from where his flight had landed and he started driving. Every mile he got closer to John, the happier he got. Punk's phone lit up when he was at a red light. Punk was always cautious, so he hooked up his phone to the radio on the car and pressed the answer button.

"Hello, you've reached The Best in the World, CM Pu-"Punk was cut off by the voice on the other side of the phone. "Fuck you, Punk!" Milek said. Punk laughed at him. "How did you know it was fake?" Punk asked looking at the phone, then continuing to drive from the red light. "You answered too early" Milek said sarcastically. "Well what if I didn't want to talk to you?" Punk asked. "What if I didn't want to tell you that John went on a date with Justin Gabriel?" Milek asked. "What?" Punk said, looking at the phone. "I was just asking, John would never do anything like that!" Milek said. Punk stuck up his middle finger to the phone and put his hand back on the steering wheel. "I know you didn't just give me the finger?" Milek asked with attitude. "No!" Punk said smiling. "Punk, we're on Skype. I can see you" Milek said as he moved closer to the phone.

"Ooops!" Punk said as he and Milek laughed.

Milek had stayed on the video chat with Punk for an hour. Punk had asked Milek to keep him company, mostly to distract from the excitement of seeing John. "So really, who's been checking out John now?" Punk asked, looking at the phone. "Well, I think it would take less time to tell you who hasn't, me" Milek said smirking. "Oh please, deny it all you want. You want my Blue-Eyed sex God" Punk smirked. "Oh please, I have my own" Milek said, blowing his fingernails. Punk smirked at Milek's ego. "Who?" Punk said, with interest. "Randy!" Milek said. "What? You're dating Randy Orton?" Punk asked. Milek smiled "Of course not, I don't see the sex appeal in Randy" Milek smirked. "Really?" Punk asked.

"In fact, I find him scary" Milek said. "Oh really, you don't want his amazing body?" Punk asked flirtatiously. "You don't want to feel his touch?" Punk whispered. "You don't want his 12 inch cock inside you?" Punk asked licking his lips. Milek's smirk was off his face. Milek stood up and showed Punk his pants. "No hardening!" Milek said smirking. "Then I'm afraid you're straight" Punk said giving Milek a pitying look. "Oh please, I have fucking Mike Mizanin! The hottest superstar in WWE, best chest, third best ass" Milek said. "Who has the 1st and 2nd?" Punk asked. Milek ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and mumbled. Punk smirked and said, "I'm sorry, who and who?"

Milek rolled his eyes and said "Maddox and Nick!" Milek said. "Who's first?" Punk asked smirking. "Well..." Milek started but heard a ringing. "Oh, Mikey's calling!" Milek said smiling. "All right, well I'm almost there, thanks for keeping me company" Punk said. "You're welcome" Milek answered the phone. "Mike, can you hold on one sec? Thanks" Milek said. "Remember, John's in room 69" Milek said. "69?" punk smiled at Milek. "I'm kidding, the main eventers are on the top floor, room 412" Milek said. "Thanks, bye. Tell Mike I said 'hey.'" Punk said. Milek smiled and said, "Bye."

Punk hung up and continued driving. He hadn't realized it, but he was actually 10 minutes away from John's hotel. Milek really made the time pass by with their games and talks.

* * *

Punk arrived at John's hotel, he was gleaming with joy. He walked into the hotel and went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to surprise my boyfriend. Did you guys get the flowers I ordered?" Punk asked the manager. "Yea, Mr..." She said. "Brooks" Punk said, looking around the hotel, hoping John wasn't there. "Ah, yes. Please excuse me" The woman said, walking to the backdoor and coming out with a bouquet of flowers. The woman hadn't been smiling, which came as a surprise to punk. "Hey, if you don't mind my asking, but are you all right?" Punk asked as he got the flowers from the woman. She did her best to put on a smile and said, "Well, thank you. But no I'm fine" the woman said with the biggest and fakest smile on her face.

"Well, I'm Cm Punk. Close friend and family call me Phil Brooks" Punk said shaking her hand. "if you ever want to talk, let me know" Punk said. "All right. Thank you. I'm Sarah" she said, shaking Punk's hand. "All right" Punk said walking to the elevator. As he stepped in, he saw the woman give him a pitying look. Punk got a bit worried.

Punk was surprised that he actually cared why that woman was upset. The way he asked her and looked at her with compassion and sympathy made him even more surprised. "Oh dear God John is rubbing off on me!" Punk said leaning on the side of the elevator. What Punk did was exactly what john would do. Punk hated that, but he got a good feeling from it.

The elevator opened and Punk searched for room 412. Punk found it and knocked on the door. He heard no answer. Punk knocked again and again, nonstop. "Uuuh, busy!" He heard John's voice and felt a pain coming from the sides of his mouth from smiling. Punk kept knocking louder and faster. Punk could hear John approaching. Punk had his finger over the peephole. "Who is it?" john asked. "Manager!" Punk said in a low voice register. John opened the door. Punk jumped up and hugged him. "John! Happy anniversary!" Punk said. John had his arms around Punk, "What are you doing here?" John said, looking shocked. "I talked to Vince; I'll be on Raw so I thought I'd surprise you." Punk said smiling. "Wow, you certainly surprised me." John said.

Punk noticed that something was off about john. "What's wrong?" Punk asked, rubbing john's cheeks. "I, uh, Punk I have to tell you something." John said. He was wearing some random striped pants and his HLR shirt. Punk got really worried from John's tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS STORY IS FOR KATIERONALS. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**Chapter 2: Take a bow**

"What?" Punk asked, suddenly scared. "There is someone in my bedroom" John said nervously. "Who?" Punk asked. Maddox walked through the door to see Punk. "Brad" Punk said plainly. Punk's face was red. He was mad, angry, pissed, furious and every other synonym for mad. "Punk, i am so sorry, i just" Punk walked out before John could say anything else. Punk dropped his flowers and left the hotel room. He was crying as he was walking down the hallway. "Punk, please! I am so sorry" John said running after Punk. "Get away from me!" Punk yelled down the hallway. John ran after him and grabbed him before he could touch the elevator button. "Punk, i am so sorry!" John said as tears were forming in his eyes. "John, how could you?" Punk asked. "I'm so sorry!" John said hugging Punk. Punk pushed John away. "Oh please, you're just sorry you got caught" Punk said. John grabbed Punk's hand as he walked towards the elevator.

"Punk, please forgive me. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake!" John said kissing Punk's hand. "I loved you, i trusted you, i thought that you and i could have actually been together, we could have..." Punk stopped as tears just flowed down his face. "Punk, please don't cry" John said. If there was one thing that John couldn't take, it was seeing Punk's tears. It broke John's heart to see him like that. He wiped the tears from Punk's face. But Punk pushed his hand away and ran down the stair. John followed him.

Punk ran past the woman, who wasn't surprised when she saw Punk crying and John following him. She took off her shoes and ran after them. Punk got into his car and saw John approach from the passenger side window. John tried to open the door but couldn't. John pounded on the window, asking him to open the door. Punk was surprised when Sarah ran to his side of the window. Punk could hear her saying she was sorry. Punk didn't want to talk to anyone. He pulled up and drove away.

Punk drove as fast as he could, passed many red lights and many cars with angry drivers. Sarah had been following him, terrified that Punk would do something he would really regret. Punk felt so trapped, he felt that he had to get away from John and that hotel. He continued driving when he started to slow down a bit. He ran one red light and when he closed his eyes, he felt cold. He didn't hear anything but a sudden screech from a car.

* * *

Punk's vision was blurred, his eyes slowly closing as the last thing he saw was flashing lights. Punk just didn't move. The paramedics did their CPR and drove fast to the nearest hospital. Punk's wounds were treated and covered very fast. But he showed no signs of movement. He felt like a rock. He had a pulse, which was good. The doctors had to check out Punk, his medical history, his heart rate, everything.

* * *

"Call his family, look at his recent phone calls!" The doctor said. "He has a password!" The other doctor said. "Doctor James, we found out about him. His name is Phil Brooks, his family lives in Chicago. He works for World wrestling Entertainment his files don't show any emergency contacts." The Nurse said, reading Punk's medical files. "Get out technicians to unlock this phone" Doctor James said.

The Nurse did as told. She called the technicians and they worked on Punk's Iphone. "Nurse, Nurse!" Sarah said, running after the woman. "hi how may we help you?" Sarah was panting when she said "Phil brooks, is he all right?" she asked as tears were falling from her eyes. "You know him, great!" The nurse said. "I'm Natalie" the nurse said shaking Sarah's hand. "He's being treated from his wounds. Are you family or Friend?" Natalie asked. "I'm a friend, i followed him after he stormed out of my hotel." Sarah said. "What can you tell us about him?" Natalie asked as she and Sarah walked to ER. "Well, I don't really know him, we just met a littlw while ago" Sarah said.

"Was he staying with you in the hotel?" Natalie asked. "Uh no, he dropped press by to surprise his boyfriend, John Felix Cena" Sarah said. She was a WWE fan. "Do you know his number?" Natalie asked. "No but i can call the hotel and check" Sarah said as she wiped her tears. "Doc, she knows Mr. Brooks" Natalie said as she walked into the ER. "hi, I'm doctor Mark James" he said. Sarah introduced herself and saw doctors operating on Punk. "Is he gonna be ok?" Sarah asked. "Well, yes. However it seems that he may be in a coma. His heart is still beating though, so that's good. We have to wait a little while to determine how long he'll be in the Coma" James said. Sarah looked shocked. A technician walked into the ER and said to Natalie, "We unlocked his phone and found a recent contact. We just called him and he will be here immedietly"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: COMA**

John couldn't follow Punk; his car was in the underground floor. So he ran back to his hotel room. He felt so defeated; He just ruined the best relationship he ever had. Why did he have to screw up that bad? John felt as if he may never see Punk ever again, but he tried to avoid the thought. He walked into his hotel room and locked the door. He walked back to his bedroom to see Maddox sitting at the edge of the bed. "John, I'm really sorry" Maddox said getting up and hugging John. "Thanks Brad" john said, crying his eyes out.

John didn't really want Maddox to be the one to comfort him, but he needed someone at that moment. He couldn't be alone.

John's phone lit up as Milek's name showed up on his Skype. Maddox hung up, thinking John could talk to anyone right now. He and John were just lying on the bed. John couldn't stop crying. Milek called again, Maddox hung up. Milek called again and again. "He's not going to be giving up" John said getting up and answering. "What is it Nick?" John said rubbing his eyes and trying to hide his emotions. Milek was pacing on his jet. "John! Why are you ignoring my calls?" Milek said. John could see Milek was really upset and worried. "I think Punk and I broke up!" John said, starting to cry, mentally hating how he failed at his attempt to hide his feelings. Maddox moved in to the camera and saw the surprised look on Milek's face from seeing him with John.

"Look, I don't think john should be talking to anyone right now" Maddox said rubbing John's back. Milek looked really mad at that point, why wouldn't he? He was the last person to talk to Punk before his accident, and that means that he was the one to receive the bad news from the doctors.

"Shut up, you cheap slut!" Milek said. Maddox looked mad. "Milek!" John said. Maddox moved away and just rested his back on the bed's headboard. "Braddy, i'm really sorry. But John, you need to pull yourself together, Punk breaking up with you right now should be the least of your worries." Milek said. He walked somewhere, John couldn't see where."When the hell are we landing?" Milek shouted as he walked into the cockpit. "Just 5 minutes, sir" The pilot said. "All right, thank you" He said returning to the lounge. "Mile, what's going on?" John said as he stopped crying and sat up.

"I just got a call from the NYGH, Punk got in a car accident and is in the ER!" Milek said. John got up from the bed. "What?" John said as tears slowly started to slow down his face. John dropped his phone on the bed and cried out loud. Maddox had no idea what to say or do, he just remained on the bed.

"John, John!" Milek said. John picked up his phone. "The doctors believe that he's in a Coma! I've already contacted Vince, he was more than happy to pay for the medical care. He and I will be splitting it up" Milek said. John ran for the door. "Wait, John. Let me come with you" Maddox said, running after john. John slammed the door behind him and ran underground. Milek had hung up by then and his jet was about to land.

* * *

"Hey, someone help me!" John shouted, walking into the hospital. John saw Sarah approach him, running. "Punk is in room 209, come with me" Sarah said. She ran as fast as she could, john kept up with her. She opened the door, john stayed back. He was terrified and, he had no idea what to expect. He couldn't help but cry and praying that Punk was all right. He slowly walked in to see Punk lying on the hospital bed.

John ran to Punk and held his hand. He felt as if there was nothing there but him and Punk. He heard nothing but the beeping of Punk's heart monitor. "Punk, wake up" john said, shaking Punk's hand. "I'm sorry, John. He's in a coma!" Sarah said rubbing John's back softly. "Why did i have to be so stupid?" John said, crying in Punk's hand. John's entire life, he had never felt so helpless. "Punk , I'm sorry, please wake up!" John said crying.

"Punk please, I love you. I love you so much!" John said continuing to cry. Sarah's eyes sniffled as she left the room and waited outside. "Mr. Milek!" She said as Milek approached, running. "I'm Sarah, he's in here" Sarah said as she opened the door for Milek. Milek thanked her as he ran into the hotel room "Punk!" Milek said as he ran in and grabbed Punk's hand. Milek was crying as he softly stroked Punk's hair. "Please wake up" John said, still holding onto Punk's hand.

"God!" Milek said pacing. "John, I am so sorry!" Milek said. "It's entirely my fault!" John said, continuing to cry. "God is it your fault! This is your fault!" Milek said angrily and nodding. John looked at Milek with so much anger. "I'm sorry, but John, it's all right. Punk will be just fine." Milek said. "No he won't!" John said, softly stroking the mark on Punk's forehead. "John, He will receive the best care, and he will wake up!" Milek said. He walked behind John and hugged him. "Comas can last years, days or even weeks. "Let's just pray that its days!" Milek said. John cried even harder.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

"Oh God, please don't be dead!" Mike said as he, Orton, Kofi and Ryder walked into the room. John was sitting bedside, holding Punk's hand. "John, I am so sorry" Kofi said, sitting next to John. "It's all my fault." John simply said, with no emotion. "John, no one is blaming you!" Ryder said as he held Punk's hand. John started to cry. Everyone comforted him. It's amazing how john felt so helpless. It was so ironic that SuperCena could feel so helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wake Up**

_2 weeks later_

John sat on Punk's hospital bed, he had a small beard and his hair was really growing. His hair actually started to resemble Jake Hagger's 'We the People' gimmick. "Please wake up" john kept saying. He held onto Punk but was careful as to not take off any of the cords attached to him. Punk had been getting many medical treatments; John hadn't left the hospital once at all. He had showered in the hospital showers. He held Punk's hand constantly, the physical connection made him calmer. There were many times that John hoped that Punk could hear him, every word that he said, that way Punk knew how much he was loved and missed.

Jeff and Matt walked through the door. "Hey, is he all right?" Matt asked as he walked over to Punk. "I don't know" John said emotionless. "You son of a bitch!" Jeff said to John. "This is all your fault!" Jeff said. "I know" John said sounding monotone. "Why, how could you cheat on him?" Jeff asked. John held Punk closer. He didn't really care about what Jeff had to say. His thoughts were only on Punk. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Jeff and Matt.

"I don't know" john said calmly. "Because of you, I may never see my best friend ever again!" Jeff said. "That's the spirit" matt said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Jeff said shooting angry eyes at Matt. "Calm down Jeff, he'll be fine!" Matt said. "Does he look fine?" Jeff asked infuriated. Sarah walked in with Milek holding plastic bags filled with food. "Hi Jeff, hey Matt" Milek said, reaching the food out to John. But he didn't move or respond. "Milek? And you are?" Jeff said looking at Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Tarner" she said nervously "I'm a friend" She said to Jeff. Jeff shook her hand. "Mr. Milek!" Natalie said as she walked into the room with a smile. "Yes?" Milek said, turning fast. "I have good news" She said. Everyone turned to her. "What is it?" John asked, walking up to her. "Well, he will be all right, after he wakes up, he will be completely fine. No effects from the Coma. He can step right back in the ring right after he wakes up if he wants." Natalie said smiling. John smiled for the first time in 2 week. Milek walked and put the food down while everyone sighed and smiled at the news.

"When he will be waking up?" Milek asked, holding John's hand John. "That's the best part" Natalie said smiling and opening the folder she had in her hand. "This is a really minor case, so he will wake up in 1 week" Natalie said smiling. "That long?" Jeff said. "You're lucky; most people in a coma can stay in a coma for up to 30 years, and even die after!" Natalie said as her smile turned serious. "The treatments worked incredibly. " She said smiling to Milek. Milek smiled and hugged John. John felt so incredible.

"Thank you Vince!" Milek said smiling. John lit up and got back on the bed beside Punk. "I won't leave your side until you wake up" john said. "Guys, come eat with us. I bought way too much food" Milek said. Sarah, Natalie, and Matt followed Milek out. Matt and Milek were really hesitant to leave Jeff alone with John, knowing that he could be very short-tempered.

"I hate you!" Jeff said. John continued smiling, completely ignoring Jeff. "You could have caused his death! You could have-!" Jeff stopped, knowing that he might say something he'd not even want to imagine. John just continued stroking Punk's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Fuck you, john! Phil hates you! He will be pissed when he finds out you're laying your disease filled lips on him" Jeff said with a lot of anger. "Jeff I don't care if he never talks to me again, as long as he's all right" John said smiling. "Punk deserves much better thank you!" Jeff said. "Oh, really? Like who? Like you? Milek called you 6 days ago, look how fast you got here!" John said. "I had to take care of other things." Jeff said crossing his arms. "Well if I was you, I would have crossed desserts, oceans and fires just to see if Punk was all right!" John said as his smile faded.

"Fuck you, John! Fuck you!" Jeff whispered fuming. His face was turning red. John just ignores him. Jeff had feelings for Punk for a long time. After Punk started dating John, Jeff got jealous. Not jealous of John, but Punk. Jeff always had a thing for John. John was the perfect man, muscular, sweet and has the most incredible eyes in the world. Jeff wanted John so bad, but the fact that he couldn't have John made him really mad.

Jeff walked over to John and slapped him. "What's your problem?" John asked as he looked in Jeff's eyes. "Punk deserves a better man than you!" Jeff said. John held his cheek. Jeff could have said anything, it wouldn't have gotten to John, but implying that there was 1 man in this world that could love and care for Punk half as much as John was infuriated him.

"You better stop that crap right now, you're pissing me off" John said walking past Jeff to see Punk there. "Get mad John! You should be mad! You could have killed my friend, my brother! All because you couldn't keep your filthy cock in your pants!" Jeff said, smacking John behind his head. John pushed Jeff backwards to the wall. "Get the hell out of here!" John said. His eyes were filled with rage. Jeff was so turned on, he moved in and kissed John. John pushed Jeff away immediately. "Get out!" John repeated.

Jeff did as told and left. John climbed back on the bed with Punk and held him closely. "I'm really sorry Punk" John said to Punk. Jeff felt really bad; however he thought that it was worth it. Jeff really liked getting fucked. He was a cock whore. However he had some class.

John felt bad enough about cheating on Punk, but Jeff kissing him there in front of Punk made him feel even more guilty.

Punk could really tell what was going on. He was really mad at Jeff for kissing John. He wished that he could wake up the moment that Jeff kissed John and punched Jeff right there.


	5. Chapter 5: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNJOHN

**Chapter 5: 6 DAYS AWAY**

**Happy Birthday JohnJohn! I'm so happy for you! Happy wishes sweety!**

Punk was aware of everything around him; he heard every word that was said. But he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't see anything. But he knew that John was there, with him, every day, every moment. Punk forgave John and couldn't wait to wake up to his man and tell him how happy he was to be with him. There were so many times that Punk had wanted to say 'John, I forgive you' but he couldn't John felt as if he had been helpless, but so did Punk.

Punk really hated how John had been torturing himself for what happened to him. Punk felt so cold and alone in his mind. But how John was there, how he was talking to him like he was awake made him feel really good.

"I can't wait for you to wake up" John said kissing Punk. "I just hope you're not mad at me. But even if you are, it means so much to me to just hold you and be here with you Punky" john said stroking Punk's short hair.

John just sat on the bedside, beside Milek. "I can't wait for him to wake up" John said smiling. " Really? I had no idea." Milek just oozed sarcasm. "Me too, but sometimes I get the feeling that he can hear us" Milek smirked. How ironic. "Well, that's a little embarrassing then" John said smirking. "What, you talk a little dirty?" Milek asked with a slutty look. John blushed and turned away from Milek to see Punk. "What did you say? Maybe Mike and I could try something new" Milek said. "Well... you can try paddles and maybe restraints." John said nervously. "okaaay" Milek said awkwardly. "But how do I use those?" Milek asked biting his lip.

"Well, first" john said, then turned to Punk and stopped. "He can hear us" john whispered smiling. Milek rolled his eyes. "Well, John. Fine, tell me what's bothering you?" Milek asked placing a hand on Cena's lap. "Nothing" John answered. Milek could read John like a book. But at the moment, John felt like he's lost Punk forever, so Milek didn't push. "Ok, well then let's talk about something else" Milek said. John smiled a bit, appreciating Milek's restraint on the subject.

"One of the doctors told me that they called Punk's recent contacts. It was you, what were you guys talking about?" John asked nervously. Milek knew what john was thinking. "Well, it's not what you think. I was just keeping him company because he was really looking forward to seeing you" Milek said. John felt even worse because now he knew how truly exited Punk was to see him. "Why John?" Milek asked. "Why what?" John asked, not making eye contact.

"Why did you do it?" Milek asked. "I told Punk that you would never do anything like that" Milek said. "So you think it was my fault too?" John asked as his eyes watered. "No, I don't. I think that you really missed Punk and you needed a release" Milek said truthfully. "Well you're right, I miss him so much when he's not there. Calling him on the phone every night is hard for me. It's so easy to miss him. Those beautiful green eyes, that cute cocky smile." John said smiling.

"So how did Jeff upset you?" Milek asked. John leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. Milek couldn't restrain for long. "Well, he may have kissed me" John said ashamed. "Well as long as you kept it in your pants" Milek said leaning forward like John. "Of course, I would never do anything to make Punk any more upset. But after he wakes up, I'm going to do everything in my power to have him forgive me" John said smiling slightly.

"The love you and Punk have for each other is very strong, and I'm positive that it will take more than a slutty and horny Maddox to break it up" Milek said. John smiled on the inside because he had been having doubts about whether Punk would ever really forgive him. But John really meant what he said; he would spend the rest of his life trying to make Punk forgive him.

"Milek, you know i really trust you, so if you say something to me, its basically law. So do you really think that Punk will ever be able to forgive me, and would everything be able to get back to normal?" John asked turning to Milek. Milek saw a lot of fear in John's eyes. "I'm intelligent, not psychic!" Milek said smirking. He held John's hand and kissed it. "Punk loves you, however things won't get back to normal. He'll probably have a bigger and tighter leash on you." Milek said smiling.

John didn't care about 'Punk's leash'; He just needed to have him in his life. "Actually, i got Punk a wake-up gift, i hope he'll love it" Milek said smiling and turning to Punk. "what?" John asked with a lot of interest. "Well I can't tell you. But Vince and i worked really hard on it." Milek said smiling. "By the way, how are the fans reacting to this?" John asked. The hospital had no wi-fi, so he couldn't check the social media. "well, I've gotten 200 tweets about Punk alone. I logged into his account, he had gotten over 2 million tweets, half a million mentions" Milek said looking at his phone.

"How did you hack his account?" John asked smirking. "Well he doesn't have a hard password" Milek said, showing some of that huge ego. "What is it?" John asked like an exited kid. "EyeLoveCENA" milek scoffed before continuing, "How predictable!" Milek said smirking. "Shut up, its cute!" John said smiling and turning to Punk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 5 DAYS AWAY**

**A/N: BECAUSE OF HOW TONIGHT'S SMACKDOWN UK WAS THE BEST IN 3 YEARS BECAUSE OF THE UNDERTAKER, I CHOSE TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER TONIGHT. AND AFTER TONIGHT I'LL ALWAYS UPLOAD ON FRIDAYS**

John had to step out to shower in one of the hospital bathrooms. Jeff had taken this chance to see Punk and really talk to him.

Jeff just stood near the door, watching his best friend there. He moved beside him. "You look really peaceful Phil" He said stroking Punk's hair back. He felt such incredible guilt from how he had tried to make a move on John. "Phil, I am really sorry about what I did to John" Jeff said. "I just, I was a bit in shock. And besides, you can't really blame me." Jeff said. He knew that Punk would punch him in the face at that moment, but was a bit glad that he was unconscious.

"Phil, I really miss you" Jeff said sitting next to Punk on the bed. He grabbed Punk's hand and kissed it. "Remember how we met?" Jeff asked. "We were having a bit of a rivalry back in those days. But remember, I just kissed you and you melted." Jeff said. He knew what Punk would say if he was awake. "Yes, you did. I remember the look you had in your eyes" Jeff smirked. He knew Punk might say something like 'Fuck you'. "Remember what happened after that?" Jeff asked as he shifted to lie beside Punk.

_Punk and Jeff had been having an argument in the locker room. Jeff ha, had a bit of a crush on Punk back then, but he just thought that Punk really hated him. So naturally, Jeff felt like he hated Punk too, even though he wanted to kiss every inch of his beautiful body. _

_"You are really messed up if you think that you could ever beat me in a fair fight. You are so fucking lucky that this isn't real!" Punk said smirking. "Oh, I know that I can beat you, real or not." Jeff shot back with attitude. Punk looked Jeff right in the eyes. Punk saw a gleam of good in the corner of his eye. Jeff just saw pure anger in his eyes. Jeff moved in and kissed Punk. Punk wanted to push Jeff away but failed. He really enjoyed kissing him. He, melted. _

Punk had always been turned on to bad boys. Jeff was pretty much the baddest boy in the ECW locker room. Defiant, ignorant, a complete ass. Pretty much just like Punk.

_Punk pushed Jeff away. "What the hell?" He asked. "Sorry, couldn't help it" Jeff smiled. "Get out" Punk yelled. "You're really cute when you're mad." Jeff said crossing his arms and smiling. "Well then I must be irresistible." Punk shot back. "You are." Jeff said smiling and walking out. Punk sat there, thinking about that kiss, he realised that he actually liked it; he had a bit of a bulge in his trunks and he hated himself for it._

_Jeff was persistent, and he really wanted Punk and he would have done anything to get him. _

_"Hey Milek, can you get me the same room as Phil?" Jeff asked. He and Milek had been sitting in the VIP box, watching a match with Punk and Morrison. Back then, Milek had been the GM of ECW. "Why?" Milek asked smirking. "I like him" Jeff answered. "When Punk came out here, he seemed a bit, happy" Milek said smirking and turning back to the ring. "Did you two...?" Milek asked as he made a hole with his left hand and slid his right index finger in the hole. "No, not yet at least" Jeff answered. _

_Milek was sort of a rookie at his 'reading people' thing. "Are you sure that you'll be able to charm him? The word is that he is really stubborn" Milek said turning from the match to Jeff. "Well, I like a challenge" Jeff said. "Well yea, good luck with that" Milek said sarcastically. _

_The rest of the time, Jeff just sat beside Milek, watching him do what he does best. Jeff almost melted when Punk bent over backwards. Milek just laughed at him, causing Jeff to punch him in the arm. "Ow, you bitch" Milek mumbled. He and Jeff were approached by Jeff's brother. "Hey, I was backstage when the camera caught you drooling over Phil." Matt said smiling and sitting with the two men. "What?" Jeff asked as he wiped away some of the drool from the side of his mouth. _

_"He's screwing with you!" Milek said smirking. "If anything, that fan over there got a picture of you drooling though." Milek said pointing to a fan that had been shouting and cheering. Jeff turned to Matt and pinched him. "Ow, you bitch" Matt mumbled, causing Milek to laugh out. _

_Jeff went to his locker room and gathered his things before Punk beat Morrison. He then made his way to Punk's locker room to wait for him. Jeff pounced as Punk walked through the door. "Hi, Punk" Jeff said smiling casually. "Hi Jeff" Punk replied, walking past him and into the bathroom. Milek had learned early to hide his emotions and ignore awkward moments. He passed it onto Jeff, which was why Jeff was a bit of a wild card. Usually Jeff wouldn't have even dared to step foot near Punk after kissing him._

_"Where are you going?" Jeff asked standing up. "To take a shower" Punk said with attitude. "Can I join?" Jeff asked in his most flirtatious voice. "Fuck no!" Punk responded. Jeff moved towards Punk and stroked his sweaty hair from his face. Punk looked sexy, but when he was sweaty, he was irresistible. "Don't touch me!" Punk said, not even trying to push Jeff away. "You can touch me" Jeff said biting his lip. "You are really sexy when you're sweaty" Jeff whispered as he ran his hand over Punk's chest. "What the hell is with you?" Punk asked, trying to hide a smile. _

_"Nothing" Jeff said as Punk pushed his hand away. "See you later baby, I'm hanging out with some friends, so don't wait up!" Jeff said as he left the locker room with his bags. Punk was confused and a bit turned on. But mostly confused._

_Jeff couldn't help but smile as he left Punk's locker room. He found his forwardness and confidence surprising. He wasn't always like that. Milek had tried to teach him to ignore that voice in his head saying that he should avoid anything or anyone awkward. Jeff walked away with a bit of pep in his step with a huge grin. The ECW and visiting SmackDown superstars noticed. Jeff even got a few flirty faces. _

_Unfortunately for Jeff, Punk had slept over at Mike and Morrison's place. Jeff had to change up his plans._


	7. Chapter 7:Get Well John

**Chapter 7: 4 DAYS AWAY**

John had ran Jeff away from Punk's room, but Jeff wasn't going anywhere. He found that he really enjoying himself when he talked to Punk, it was as if they were back in Indy and they would be talking the way they did when they were best friends. He waited for John to leave, which was almost never. He actually smiled at how much John cared about Punk. But when John finally left the room, to join Milek in the cafeteria, Jeff smiled and walked in. He lied beside Punk and continued talking. "Sorry Phil, john really can't leave your side." Jeff said smiling. He sat next to Punk as he did last time. He then continued his story.

_6 days later_

_Punk walked into his new hotel room for the next episode of ECW. He jumped on the bed and lied down. He really hated flying so much from city to city. The entire week he had been thinking about that kiss with Jeff Hardy. He found himself to be thinking only about Jeff, in the ring, locker room, and even in the shower. Punk noticed that he was getting a bit hard from it. He grabbed his crotch and- before he could do anything, a knock came at the door._

_Punk hated sharing rooms, but only the main eventers got a single room. He thought that he was rooming with Mike MIzanin. "Hey Mike" Punk said as he opened the door. Punk was surprised to see Jeff there smiling at him with bags in his hand. "Hey Roomy" Jeff said flirtatiously. "What?" Punk asked as he leaned against the door._

_Jeff walked into the apartment and walked into his room. "What? No, I'm rooming with Mike!" Punk said. "Well I couldn't let that happen! So I asked our GM to book me with the hottest superstar in the ECW brand" Jeff said. Punk blushed but kept his game face, "What. I don't want to sleep in the same hotel room as you!" Punk said. "Oh really, so you haven't been thinking about me? Thinking about that kiss? Or how it could have lead to something more." Jeff whispered as he moved closer to Punk._

_Jeff was right, Punk had done everything he had said. Punk felt like a school girl with a crush on her teacher. Jeff moved really close to Punk and leaned in to kiss him. Punk hated himself but he had to step away. "Ooh, hard to get. Ok, let's play" Jeff said. Jeff held Punk's waist and pushed him out of his bedroom. Jeff pushed him against the wall in the hallway. Jeff pressed against Punk. He brushed his lips to Punk's. "One you realise that you want me as much as I want you. You know where I'll be" Jeff said. Punk's mouth was open with his eyes closed. Jeff smiled at how Punk obviously wanted to kiss him._

_Jeff moved in and kissed Punk. He slid his tongue in Punk's mouth and moaned a bit as Punk licked it with his own. Jeff ran his hands along the sides of punk's body. Punk started moaning. Jeff pulled away and walked into his bedroom, closing the door. Punk just stood, snapping back to his senses, realising what just happened. _

_Punk hated how he ached for Jeff. After their kiss, Jeff just acted like it never happened, he just pretended like he had never given Punk the greatest and hottest kiss of his life._

_Jeff and Punk were back on ECW. Punk had mostly been spending his time with John in the monitor room. Jeff had a match with Mike. "So, why do you keep ogling Jeff Hardy, you have a thing for him?" Morrison asked. Punk was too into the match to even notice Morrison. "What?" He asked turning away from the match for the first time. "Punk, you haven't been able to take your eyes off of him" Morrison said smirking. "I do not have a thing for Jeff" Punk said turning back to the match. John grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Hey!" Punk said reaching out to grab the remote but Morrison moved away._

_"Aaw, Punky has a wittle crush" Morrison said smirking and pouting. "No Punk doesn't" Punk said whining. "Ok, spill it" Morrison said sitting on his left leg on the sofa. Punk sighed. "He keeps flirting with me and getting in my head." Punk said whining. "Well then fuck him good!" Morrison said smirking. "Oh please, I would never. I have much more self-respect" Punk said crossing his arms. "Get off your high horse, just fuck the guy. He's really hot!" Morrison said smiling. Punk heard Jeff's music hit faintly. "Great, you made me miss the match" Punk said pushing Morrison playfully. "Well sorry, I dint mean to interrupt your drool session" Morrison said laughing. Punk grabbed the remote and turned the monitor back on._

_"I was not drooling. And I don't like him or would ever fuck him." Punk said. "So you'd bottom for Hardy?" Morrison asked. Punk ignored the question. Jeff walked into the room. "Hey, talking about me?" Jeff said smirking. "Oh plea-"Before Punk could finish the word, Morrison interjected "Yep!" Morrison said. Punk shot him an angry look. Morrison just smiled. Mike walked in the room. "Hey, good match" Mike said slapping Jeff's back. "Thanks bro, our girlfriends were just chatting" Jeff said smiling. Mike smiled and raised an eyebrow to John. "Screw You!" Punk said. "See, he really wants to screw me" Jeff said. Punk gave Jeff an angry look; it was as if he was trying to make his head explode. _"See the lust in his eyes?" Jeff said, leaning over to Mike's ear.

_Punk blushed a bit, Jeff saw and smirked. Punk walked out of the room, making sure to push Jeff out of his way. He really wanted Jeff, but the problem was that Jeff was just in it for the sex, Punk was into more of a committed relationship. Punk had had his heart broken too many times to just be sleeping with any guy or girl that flirts with him. _

_Punk was sitting on the couch when Jeff walked into the room. "Hey baby!" Jeff said. Punk pretended not to notice Jeff. Jeff walked over to Punk and kissed him on his cheek. "What the hell?" Punk said, smiling a bit. "Oh what? So I can't kiss my baby?" Jeff asked. "I am not your baby!" Punk said firmly. "That's not what Morrison said" Jeff said smirking and sitting next to Punk on the couch. "He told me that you kept drooling during my match" Jeff said flirtatiously. Punk rolled his eyes. "I wasn't drooling!" punk said. "I just was watching, hoping that Mike would really kick your ass" punk said shyly. "You're really cute when you blush. And better, I can make you blush so easily" Jeff said. Punk smiled a little and blushed. "See?" Jeff said. _

_Punk gave Jeff the finger. Jeff grabbed Punk's finger and kissed it. He then licked and sucked on Punk's finger seductively. Punk was too stunned to pretend like he didn't want that. Jeff kissed up Punk's arm. Jeff got to Punk's neck and kissed it. Punk couldn't help but moan when Jeff hit a certain spot. Jeff grabbed Punk's arm and placed it on his back. Jeff grinded against Punk, kissing all over his neck. "Fuck" Punk moaned. Jeff pulled Punk over his waist. He kissed Punk as he caressed his waist. Punk kissed Jeff back passionately. He was really tired of holding it in._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Punk and Jeff**

_Jeff slipped his head under Punk's shirt. Punk moaned when Jeff licked the tip of his nipples. "Oh Fuck, Jeff!" Punk moaned. Jeff pulled his shirt off. He turned Punk over so his back was on the couch. Jeff knelt down and kissed Punk's waist. He took Punk's pants off and threw them aside. Jeff kissed around Punk's crotch, purposely avoiding his cock. "Come on! Stop teasing me" Punk said whining. Jeff smiled. "You really want my dick inside you, don't you?" Jeff asked as he kissed Punk's thigh. "No!" Punk said scoffing. "Ok, then too bad" jeff said pouting. He walked away and into his bedroom. "Fuck just happened?" Punk asked shaking his head. He pulled his pants and walked up to Jeff's room. _

_Punk really did want Jeff. He hated how he would have had to beg for Jeff's cock. Punk knocked on the bedroom door. "What can I help you with roomie?" Jeff asked smiling. Punk rolled his eyes. "Please fuck me. I need it." Punk said. Punk felt as if all of his ego and self-confidence left him with those words. "Do you Phil?" Jeff asked moving towards Punk. "Yes" Punk said looking down. "Ok, fine. Then get down and suck my cock" Jeff said. Punk nodded and got on his knees. Punk unzipped Jeff's pants and took his cock. _

_Jeff smiled at how, submissive Punk was. It was really unlike his character, and it really turned Jeff on. Punk continued to suck on Jeff's cock. Jeff moaned as his cock hit the back of Punk's throat. "Good job baby" Jeff said smiling. Punk unzipped his pants and jerked off to Jeff's moaning. Jeff felt really close, he pulled Punk to his feet and kissed him._

_Punk kissed Jeff as they walked into his room. Jeff fell back to his bed. Punk climbed up his body. Punk grabbed Jeff's arms and moved up to pin Jeff's arms under his knees. "You really have been fucking with me!" punk said. "I've been driving you crazy!" Jeff said biting his lip. Punk leaned forward and slapped Jeff with his cock. "Open up" Punk said continuing to slap Jeff. Jeff opened his mouth and Punk immediately thrust into Jeff as far as he could. Jeff gagged and coughed a bit. "Really? So all it takes is my cock to shut you up" Punk asked. Jeff opened his mouth to speak but Punk thrust back to his mouth when he opened it. Jeff sucked on Punk's cock. Punk moaned at how good Jeff was at giving head. _

_Punk was so close to cumming when he pulled out of Jeff's mouth. Jeff lifted his arms, throwing Punk off Balance. He grabbed Punk and turned him over while taking off his remaining clothes. Jeff slithered down to Punk's perfect ass. Jeff quickly and swiftly slipped his tongue in Punk's ass crack. He slapped Punk's ass, hard, making the straight edged saviour screamed out, "Fuck you, you Dick!" Punk said. "I don't like being called names, Punk" Jeff said firmly. Jeff slapped Punk hard once again, Punk screamed out in pain but mostly pleasure. Jeff took 3 of his fingers and slid them in Punk's mouth. Jeff took the fingers out and slid them in Punk's ass. Punk moaned at the incredible burning felling. Jeff jerked off as he slid in and out of Punk. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Punk couldn't help but yell as Jeff his sweet spot. _

_Jeff couldn't take the hot scene anymore. He took his cock and slid inside of Punk. "Holy shit!" Punk said as Jeff went balls deep inside him. "You're really tight, like I said, you need my cock" Jeff said grinning. Punk wanted to shoot back but Jeff was really pleasuring him. "Wow! I guess I can shut you up!" Jeff said smiling. Punk just moved his hips up and down to make the fucking even more pleasuring. Jeff turned Punk over on his back, to make sure he saw Punk's face as he came._

_Jeff continued thrusting into Punk, getting a good reaction each time. Jeff really liked how Punk was moaning. "Fuck!" Punk yelled. "You're a real slut aren't you?" Jeff asked smiling. Punk was too much into the pain and pleasure he was receiving to speak. Punk instead gave Jeff the finger. Jeff smiled and kissed it. Punk smiled at how romantic and surprising Jeff really was. "I want to hear you yell my name as you cum" Jeff said. _

_Punk just nodded. Jeff was really proud that he could shut up the big mouthed, CM Punk who moaned as Jeff continuously hit his prostate. "Fuck!" After that, Punk yelled Jeff's name as he came over his chests. Jeff moaned as Punk's ass constricted. Jeff came inside Punk with a deep growl. Punk sighed as Jeff laid down beside him. "You know that means you're mine!" Jeff smirked. "I really hate you!" Punk said. _

_Jeff smirked and kissed Punk's hand. "You really hate me?" Jeff asked. Punk looked in Jeff's eyes and felt pity. "No" Punk said smiling and softly brushing Jeff's cheek. "Good, then you wouldn't mind going out with me tomorrow night?" Jeff asked sweetly. "Really? You want a date?" Punk asked, sounding shocked. Jeff kissed Punk, "More than anything" Jeff said. Punk nodded and kissed him. _

Punk hated how Jeff had reminded him of how they met. He couldn't believe that he had spent over 4 years with him. But Jeff couldn't be tied down. Too bad because to this day, He still thinks about where he would be if he and Jeff had stayed together.

Punk could only wait to wake up. To hold John like they did before. Punk was really smiling on the inside. John was obviously smiling on the inside and out. John had gotten a calendar, counting down to the day Punk was about to wake up. The anxiety was really getting to him; he couldn't wait to see his baby.

Punk felt so loved, except when Jeff would visit, he would always be flirting with John, and John would push him away. Punk was so mad at Jeff trying to break him and John up. Wait, did Punk just say that he and John were still together? Of course they were. Punk could never resist John. He could never resist those incredible muscular arms and those sweet blue eyes. Punk just thought about his relationship with John, thought back to how he and John met.

_"Hi, I'm John Cena" John said shaking Punk's hand. "Cm Punk, and I know I'm a big fan." Punk said. "Thanks, it means a lot" John said. "So can you show me around?" Punk asked sweetly. John nodded and showed Punk the entire arena. He walked with him through all the locker rooms, everyone knew John. _

_"This is my locker room" John said shyly. "Nice place" Punk said. "Thanks John said. "I talked to Vince, the rookies usually get hooks, but you can share with me" John said. Then he looked down and put his hands in his pockets and said "you know, if you want." Punk was blushing at John. "Ok, I'd love that" Punk said. "Can I help you with your bags?" John asked. Punk nodded._

_"Hey, if you don't mind, would you like to go out with me and Adam?" John said. Punk couldn't even hide his smile as he said "yea, I'd love that."_

_Punk and john had sat really close to each other in a booth from the club. John was constantly flirting with Punk. Punk was blushing like a school girl. "You two should just fuck" Orton said as he joined them in the booth. Cena was really blushing at that point. Punk just drank his coke a cola. "Uh, I'll get us all drinks" Cena said as he left the booth. _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: 2 DAYS AWAY**

"John, you have got to stop smiling" Milek said smiling at John's eagerness. "Well I can't help it! Punk can wake up any time in the next 2 days" John said, getting Goosebumps just thinking about it. "But John, I asked you a couple days ago what was wrong. And you said that Punk would not forgive you? Are you over that feeling?" Milek asked with faint hope. "I just, I feel like maybe Punk won't be happy about me. But it won't matter as long as he'll be fine" John said as his smile dimmed down a bit.

"John, Punk loves you" Milek said. "He always will love you." Milek placed a hand on John's lap. That made John smiled a little. "Really?" John asked as his smile quickly returned. Punk really wished that he really could talk, that he could get up and tell John how much he really loves him.

"But what-"John was cut off when Milek said, "There is no one Punk would rather see when he wakes up than you. And when he wakes up, he'll wrap his arms around you and never let go" John smiled. "I really hope you're right" John said nervously.

Milek got up and popped his collar. "Aren't I always?" Milek said walking over to the window and looked out at the ambulances and small crowds of people and doctors. "How often are you wrong?" John asked and then standing and moving closer to Milek. Milek pretended to think, "Well never!" Milek said smiling. John heard a gong, similar to The Undertaker's. Milek pulled out his phone, "That's Orton. He's here" Milek said putting his phone away. "Cool" John said as he turned his attention back to Punk.

Milek left when John sat back down, watching Punk and dreaming, dreaming that he would wake up at that moment. And john would never let him go ever again. "I love you Punk" John said smiling.

Orton walked into the room, nervous to see John. "Hey Randy" John said turning away from Punk. "Hey, Johnny" Orton said smiling. From what he had heard, John was a wreck from what had happened to Punk. "Hey Punk" Orton said walking over and kissing Punk on the forehead. "Keep your lips off my Punky!" John said smiling. Orton defensively raised his hands and smiled. "You got it" He said as he sat beside John. "I still can't believe you've been here for about 3 weeks" Orton said grinning.

"You must really love him" Orton said, losing his grin. John smiled, "I really do" John said smiling at Randy. "Well he loves you too" Orton said glancing over at Punk. "Or so I hear" John says. Orton nodded. "You are really sweet." Orton said. "Thanks Ran" John said leaning over on Randy's shoulder. Orton put his arm around John and smiled. John and Randy dated a while ago, but they were more than mature to remain friends after Randy dumped John. John had always felt special whenever he was alone with Randy. On TV, Randy is this cold and ruthless person. But with John, he was a completely different person. Orton was the sweetest and gentlest person in the world.

"I miss you John" Orton said. Orton himself really missed how John was whenever they were together. He loved how The Cenation leader could just blush any time Orton wanted. "I missed you too" John said smiling. "But I found someone better" John said smiling, moving from Orton's shoulder. "Screw you" Orton said smiling. But he knew it was true, Punk could make John happier than anyone else, including him. Orton felt really bad because he and John broke up because Orton wasn't ready for a gay and committed relationship.

Orton stroked John's shoulder and moved up to his cheek. Orton moved to kiss John. But the only thing that John could think about was Punk, so he was able to pull away, despite Orton's hypnotic eyes. "I'm sorry John" Orton said getting up. "It's ok, Randy" John said, avoiding eye contact. Orton just did his best to smile, and then he left the room. "Everybody wants me" John said smiling at Punk. "Yea, yea. I know, 'Fuck you John'" John said smiling at Punk.

Later that day, John was surprised when Vince stopped by.

"Hey John" Vince said, his gravelly voice sounding as calm as it's ever been. "Vince" John said getting up and shaking his hand. "Punk will be up sometime in the next 3 days" John said sitting back down. "That's good" Vince said sitting down next to John. John made a questioning face at Vince. "I know what you're thinking, I'm here as a concerned friend" Vince said smirking at John. "Really? Well I should take a picture to remember this" John said sarcastically. "So how is Raw?" John asked. He hadn't really had time to watch Raw.

"Well, nothing is really happening. After you left, the minor superstars are now main eventing. Zack Ryder is the WWE Champion" Vince said sounding ashamed. John just laughed at Vince's expression. "Well, I'll be back on Raw in no time" John said looking from Punk to Vince. "Let's not talk business John, like I said. I'm here as a friend" Vince said leaning forward. "Thanks Vince, though Punk would be surprised" John said. "Well, I do care about him. He's dating the star of my company after all." Vince said smirking. "Quite frankly, I've never seen you this happy." Vince said, causing John to blush.

Vince smirked. "Well, I gotta go catch a flight, but Stephanie and Paul say they want to see him before we leave." Vince said fixing his blazer.

Vince left, Stephanie and Paul dropped by, the usual pitiful looks John had gotten used to. After they left, John lied back with Punk on his hospital bed. Randy came back into the room with food. "Hey Johnny" Randy said smiling. "Hey" John said taking his attention off of Punk; he was surprised to see Randy there after what had happened. "What's up?" John asked as he got off the bed, getting a bad feeling. "Well I was getting you some food. By the way..." Randy said as he left and reached outside the door.

Randy pulled in what had to be over 20 balloons and placed them around Punk. "Some of the fans are camped out, awaiting the return of the Straight Edged Superstar." Orton said as he put the food on the seat, bedside. John was surprised a bit. "Wow! This place looks like a freaking circus!" John said smiling and playing with the balloons. "I got you honey glazed chicken with rice and broccoli." Orton said taking out a container. "My favorite!" John said grabbing the food and sitting down. "Thanks Ran" John said. Randy smiled and watched John eat his food. Orton felt a lot of regret for missing out on John.

John noticed Orton staring at him. "What?" John asked smiling. "Nothing" Orton said starting to eat his food. John chuckled nervously but continued eating. After he finished eating, Orton left and went back to his hotel. John got back on the bed with Punk.

"Hi John" Sarah said as she walked into the room. "Hey Sarah" John said smiling lightly. "I bet you can't wait to see him" she said smiling. "I really can't. And once again, thank you for caring" John said getting up from the bed. "It's no problem John, I am sort of a fan" Sarah said smiling. John hugged her and they sat together for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Birthday Zacky

**Chapter 10: 1 DAY AWAY**

Punk was so anxious. He just couldn't wait. John had gone to the bathroom, shaved and put on his best clothes. Ryder had even come by and cut John's hair back to its former self, of course Ryder had originally offering John to spike it. The excitement was really getting to John, there were a lot of things to think about. About his relationship with Punk, how the WWE universe would react and Punk's health after this. But at the moment, that wasn't important, what was important was that John should just sit and wait for Punk to wake up.

John climbed on the bed and slept with Punk, shaking at the thought of his return. Meanwhile Punk just wished he could wake up then and there to see his love once again. Punk just continued thinking back to how he met John as a way to pass the time.

_"You really like him don't you?" Adam asked after john left for the drinks. "Well..." Punk didn't know what to say. "Oh, it's ok. We've all been there, trust me" Orton smirked. "What do you mean?" Punk asked, looking Orton in the eyes for the very first time that entire night. "John is a real nice guy, his gorgeous blue eyes, rippling muscles, his kind aura. Trust me, no one can resist him" Adam said. "Yea, he doesn't really get into relationships. He cares a lot about his job. But you've got something special, he really likes you" Orton said smirking. Punk could tell that Adam and Orton were good friends with John, so they must have known him well._

_John waited for their drinks when he noticed John Morrison sitting near him at the bar. "Hi Nitro" John said, noting Morrison's red eyes. "Hi John C-Cena!" Morrison replied with a slight slur to his speech. "So, what's with you and the rookie?" Morrison asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Well, I like him. A lot" John said turning to see Punk, Orton and Adam laughing and talking. "Lucky him" Morrison said. John scoffed; he got the drinks on a tray and said good-bye to Morrison. "Goodbye sweet ass!" Morrison said laughing as he spanked John. John laughed a bit at how drunk Morrison was. _

_John sat back beside punk and handed out the drinks. "Coke, right?" John asked, looking at Punk. "Yeah" Punk said as he got the drink John handed him. Adam and Orton just looked between them. Orton nudged Adam. "Let's hit the dance floor" Orton said, scooting out of the booth with their drink. "No thanks. I'll stay here" Adam said with a smile. Orton gave Adam an angry look. Adam did what was best and he followed the viper, winking to John first._

_"Your friends are..." Punk said then stopped, not wanting to offend John. John smiled and said, "Crazy?" Punk nodded and smiled at John. "Kind of" Punk said. A slow song started to play. "This next song is courtesy of Randy Orton and Adam Copeland!" The Dj said. Orton and Adam raised their glasses, looking at John. John smiled a bit and gave them an angry look. "You, uh..." John said pointing to the dance floor. "Yea" Punk said enthusiastically._

_John placed his hands on Punk's waist. They swayed to the music. John pulled Punk closer. Punk rested his head on John's shoulder. John's heart was beating very fast, he felt more nervous than he ever. Punk moved his head back and his eyes met with John's. Punk felt like he was melting. John's eyes sparkled. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Punk thought it was complete BS, up until that moment with John. He moved closer to John and kissed him. John kissed back in the sweetest fashion. _

_But long story short, Punk and John dated for 3 months until Punk was drafted to ECW andJeff Hardy came back into the picture. Punk wasn't really over Jeff back from their indy days, so it was really easy for him to go back to him so easily, even with their heated rivalry. John just didn't date much, he sort of became the Brad Maddox of those days. He had standards, but after 1 drink, he could forget his own name and fuck anyone in sight._

Punk had later regretted how he had just left John after Jeff just whistled for him. He felt really cheap; he lost a lot of self-esteem. He sort of then became a sarcastic, narcissistic and egotistical jerk after Jeff dumped him. But Punk's attitude turned John off a lot, until John had 1 too many drinks and ended up on Punk's front door.

_Knock Knock_

_Punk rushed to the door and opened it. "John, what the fuck do you want?" Punk asked giving John an angry look. "I want you! I missed you and, and, uh, and..." Punk smirked at John. "... Uuuuh, what was I going to say? Oh right! I'm not leaving until you t- ta- take me back!" John said, barely able to get his words out, and stand up straight. Punk smirked at John. "John, this isn't a romantic comedy? Get lost!" Punk said before he tried to close the door. John was able to stick his food on the door before Punk could close it. "I said get lost!" Punk said opening the door. "I've been lost since you left me!" John said starting to cry. _

_Punk felt his heart break at John's words. But he felt even worse when he started to cry. Punk helped John into his house. "John, look I'm not sure you may even be able to remember this after you wake up, but clearly I need to say it." Punk said as he helped John lie down on his couch. John fell over and got back up straight. Punk smirked a bit. "I'm really sorry for leaving you for Jeff. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. There wasn't one time where I didn't think about you, John." Punk said. "Really?" John said, his red eyes, barely able to stay open. _

_"Yes" Punk said sincerely as he sat next to John and held his hand. Punk sighed before continuing, "John, I still love you. And the reason Jeff dumped me was because I called him uh. Well" Punk said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I called him, your name at an inappropriate time" Punk said nervously. John barely understood Punk being as drunk as he was, but he could tell a lot about how Punk felt from his eyes. John stumbled and fell over to Punk's chest. Punk had a sad look on his face as he raised John up straight. "Your eyes are beautiful Punky" John said smiling. Punk smiled at how John made him feel with those words. _

_John made his way to Punk's bedroom. "Where are you going?" Punk asked. "I need to get mouthwash" John said stumbling down the hallway. "Good, cuz i didn't want to say anything" Punk said smiling. Punk heard John say 'fuck you" from his bedroom. He followed John to his bedroom. John took a huge cup of mouthwash and rinsed his mouth. After he spit, he walked to Punk. Punk helped John to the bed. _

_"I, I know you hate kissing d- drunks" John said smiling. Punk moved in and kissed John. Punk allowed John into his mouth, despite the remaining bits of alcohol. John swept his tongue in Punk's mouth, moaning. "I missed your kisses" John said, then stumbled over on Punk's chest. Punk smirked, but realised that john knew what he was doing. John pulled up Punk's shirt and kissed his chest. Punk moaned as john sucked on his nipple rings. "I missed these!" John said drunkenly as he playfully pulled on the rings. Punk smirked at how drunk John was. "I missed you" Punk said as if John was a baby. "I missed you too daddy" John said, causing Punk to laugh. John made his way down and fell on his knees as he pulled down Punk's loose PJs. "We- were you expecting me?" John asked as he smirked sexily at Punk._

_"Well I knew you'd come back. They always do" Punk said egotistically. John scoffed and immediately took Punk's entire dick in his mouth. "Oh, Fuck!" Punk couldn't help but moan. John bobbed his head up and down, taking Punk's cock all the way down his throat. John didn't gag once and that made punk smirks a little. John took his hand and played with Punk's balls. He could tell that he was close. John stopped sucking Punk and rested his face on Punk's thighs. "Fuck me" John said. "Really" Punk asked excitedly. "Well, treasure it, cuz it may never happen again" John said sounding cocky and a bit sober._

_Punk picked John up and threw him on the bed. "Wook ooh got a wittle muscle!" John said, muffled from being face-down on the bed. Punk spanked John, causing him to scream out. "Don't insult CM Punk!" Punk said flatly. "Or else what, bitch?" John said. Whenever he was drunk, his brain and mouth weren't exactly on speaking conditions. Punk spanked John again, that time, John screamed out in pleasure as well. Punk smirked when he saw John's cherry red ass. Punk kissed John on the red marks on his ass. John hummed, "That feels gooood" John said. Punk smirked at him; John was really something else when he was drunk._

_Punk moved his tongue into John's crack. "Oh wow!" John said casually. "We should have done this earlier" John said smiling and turning his head to look at Punk. Punk nodded and continued. Punk stuck his tongue in John as far as he could go moving his head up and down. "Fuck me!" John yelled, startling Punk. "Calm down Johnny!" Punk said smiling. He moved up and kissed John. John moaned into the kiss. Punk took his cock in his hands and lined it up with John. John was too into the kiss to feel the head of Punk's cock on his ass. Punk quickly slid into John, moaning at the tightness. "Oh Fuck!" John said as he threw his head back. _

_"Wow, you're really tight!" Punk smirked. "Well I can't be a slut like you" John said. "1__st__ of all, you've done a good job trying and 2ns, did you just insult the straight edged saviou?" Punk asked with a naughty smiled. "Fuck are you gonna do about it?" John asked as he looked Punk in the eyes. Punk kept his cock in John's ass. Then he kissed John passionately. Then Punk moved back behind John. He took his cock out and slammed it right back in, taking it all the way in. "ooh, FUCK!" John shouted. Punk smirked. _

_John was panting hard at the burning feeling. Punk started to move his hips as fast as he could. John moaned as punk rammed him hard. "That's what happens!" Punk whispered into John's ear. Punk continued fucking John as hard as he could. Suddenly, Punk stopped, about to cum. He sat back on the headrest of the bed. "Come sit on my cock!" Punk said giving John that naughty smirk again. John shook his head and crawled to Punk. John sat on Punk's cock with is front to him. John moved up and down, moaning each time. Punk grabbed John's waist and helped John move up and down._

_"Oh my God!" John moaned out. "I didn't know you were Christian" Punk smirked. "Fuck you" John said as he continued going up and down. Punk smirked at John; he had sort of lost his red eyes. Instead replaced with pure lust._

_Punk felt John get tighter around his already tight cock. "Cum for me Johnny" Punk said smirking. John came right after Punk said those words. John let out a loud moan as he continued cumming. "Fuck!" Punk said as he felt the incredible tightness around his cock. Punk came inside of John, moaning out his name. _

_John fell over beside Punk. Punk smirked when he saw that John had passed out. He cleaned himself up, and John after. He placed John's naked body in the bathroom and washed him, splashing water on his face to see if he would wake up. Punk changed the sheets around John and tucked him into the bed. Punk flexed after he was done. He scoffed at his own ego and got into bed with John. _

_"I love you" Punk said with the biggest smile he showed in a very long time. John just moaned. Punk took that as an 'I love you too'. Punk wrapped his arms around John and kissed his forehead. "Good night Johnny." John groaned and mumbled "Good night daddy." Punk couldn't help but laugh._

**It's time for Punk to wake up! And more importantly, Happy Birthday Zack/Matt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Final Moments**

"Ready?" Milek said as he couldn't remove the smile that was plastered on his face. "So ready!" John said as he checked the bathroom mirror once again, to make sure that he looked presentable for his Punk. "All right, let's go." John said as he took a deep breath. "I haven't seen you this nervous in years John." Milek said as he and John left the bathroom and headed back to Punk's room. "Well can you blame me?" John asked as he couldn't help but walk a little faster. Milek struggled to keep up with John but he did it anyway. "Wow! I don't think you were even this nervous back at Wreslemania 20." Milek said as he grabbed John lightly by the arm, slowing him down. "Well, I wasn't in love with Wrestlemania." John said as he and Milek turned the corner and headed towards the room. "Oh please John, you're in love with your job." Milek said as he opened the door for John.

"What does that mean?" John asked as they walked in Punk's room to see Randy, Jeff, and everyone settled around the room, waiting for Punk to wake up. "What are you wearing?" Randy asked as he looked over at John. John was wearing black shorts with a t-shirt that had 2 zippers at the pecks and had a design that looked like a tie and jacket on it. "It's my formalwear." John answered chuckling a little, and laughing at how he had just quickly dressed himself without thinking. "Well it's an improvement from the '05 Hall of fame suit." Mike said as he scanned John over. "Hey!" John replied as he laughed and went to stand beside Kofi on the bedside chair.

"You are really exited aren't you?" Jeff asked seductively. John ignored that, mostly because he wasn't really focusing on anyone beside punk. "Yea." John just simply answered. "Hey, why don't we all wait outside, I think poor Punk will need to catch his breath when he wakes up." Randy said. Milek nodded and left the room. Everyone but Jeff and John left. "So, I bet Punk can't wait to see you." Jeff said as he slowly made his way to the foot of Punk's hospital bed. John nodded and smiled, he took his eyes off of Punk and started playing and twining his fingers. "I bet." John said, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Jeff just smiled and nodded as he moved to sit beside John.

"So, are you still sure that you don't need any, sexual release?" Jeff asked as his hand made its way towards John's thigh. John felt his cock twitch but he was more than able to pushed Jeff's hand away. "Come on Jeff, have some respect. Your best friend is right there." John said as he just continued twining his fingers, letting the pressure slowly get to him. Jeff saw that John's hand started shaking; Jeff placed his hand over John's and stopped his shaking. "Come on, you're really stressed, you really need some release." Jeff said. John felt his body tingle at Jeff's words; his accent was just so sexy. "N- No" John said, barely able to get his words out to Jeff. Jeff smirked at how Jeff was getting infatuated slowly. He thought that he would push his luck a little and see just how much he could poke at John.

"Come on John..." Jeff said as he moved towards John's ear. "You know you want me." Jeff said, his accent sounding clear and seductive, knowing that John couldn't resist that. John's eyes slowly closed at Jeff's words and quickly opened back up again. John let out a slight growl that made Jeff smile and instinctively bite his lip. "Jeff, get away from me." John whispered, not taking his eyes off of Punk. Jeff moved his arm towards John's chest and pushed him so that he sat back in the chair. Jeff got up and slithered on top of John's lap. "What the hell?" John asked, snapping out of his brief befuddlement. Jeff took John's hand and guided it to his crotch and moved John's hand to rub his hard cock. John's eyes opened wide when his hand made contact with Jeff's hard-on. A small, slutty moan escaped Jeff's lips as he continued to guide John's hand up and down his hard cock.

John hated himself for it but he pulled his hand back. "Jeff, I think you better leave." John said as he moved his hands to Jeff's slender waist to help him off. "Fine, but 1st..." Jeff moved in and kissed John. Jeff pinched John's nipples, making him open his mouth to let out a painful moan, Jeff took that chance to slide his tongue inside John's mouth. John pushed Jeff off of him and back to his feet. John couldn't help but blush as he wiped his lips. Jeff smiled and left the room to wait outside with everyone else.

John felt as if Punk was there, there to see his best friend make out with his boyfriend. John had no idea what to say or do at that moment. John got up from his seat and he slowly walked around the bed. John grabbed Punk's arm, minding the other that had the I.V attached to it. "You know that I love you right?" John asked as he kissed Punk's hand. "Punk, I've never really talked about what I want you to do when you wake up." John sighed, let Punk's hand go and went back around his bed. "I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you about this." John said as he moved Punk's hand down to his heart. "Punk, I love you and there is nothing I want more than you to be happy. And as much as I would love to lie here and say that I understand if you would want to leave me. I would be lying if I did. I would be lying if I said that you can find someone else to make you happy. I love you more than anyone else in this world and I really wish you knew that. I know that I've messed up and that I've hurt you, but I am so sorry about that Punk." John said.

John sighed. "I don't know if you can even hear me, but I have to say this to you Punk. I want you to come with me when you wake up. I want you to move in with me back in Miami. I want you there with me and for me when I'm happy, sad or grieving. I wouldn't want anyone else there with me when I'm hurting. And I really hope that you won't want anyone else but me to be there for you when you're hurting." John said as he returned Punk's hand to his side and got up. "I won't let you leave me because I love you and I can't let you go." John said as he turned from Punk and rubbed his eyes.

"John?" John took his hands off of his eyes as he looked up at the room's window. He blinds were the only thing that John could see and the only thing that John could focus on. John slowly turned himself around, closing his eyes as he did. "Punk?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Awake**

Punk's eyes slowly opened. He felt so tired. John could feel his heart racing every second at every moment. John ran bedside and held Punk's hand, squeezing desperately, as if Punk's very life depended on him. "Punk" John said, starting to cry. "John" Punk said softly. A smile crept on Punk's face from seeing John. "You're hurting my hand." Punk said weakly, John immediately released his grip and smiled. Punk moved the A.V. from his arm and hugged John tightly. John felt so good, as if his life once again has meaning. It was like a dream come true. Punk was crying from joy of having John there. Nurse Natalie ran into the room.

"Mr. Brooks, welcome back" She said with a huge smile on her face. Jeff, Mike, randy, Milek and Ryder ran in and hugged Phil. Sarah stood in the back and just watched Punk's friends light up with so much joy.

"hey, Sarah" Punk said smiling. Sarah ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you for caring and being here for me. You are one heck of a fan." Punk said with a light chuckle as he rocked her lightly. He pulled away from the hug. "Just so you guys know I was unconscious, but I heard everything" Punk said weakly, but smiling at John. John blushed a little, feeling embarrassed that Punk heard everything that he had said to Milek, Randy and worse, Punk's best friend, Jeff. "

I am so sorry fo-"Punk cut John off when he pulled him into another tight hug. "Thank you for not leaving my side." Punk whispered to john. "Jeff, go to hell" Punk said sounding as serious as he'd ever been. "I am really sorry Phil" Jeff said. Punk just ignored him and pulled away from John. Punk smiled as he pulled Randy in for a hug as well. Randy was emotionless beside a pat on the back. "Really?" Ryder asked as he noticed Randy's motions. "I don't do hugs." Randy said smiling as he pulled from Punk. Punk rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself." Punk said smiling. Punk pulled John back into his arms, enjoying John's arms wrapped around him. This was just what he wanted after he woke up. "Uuh, hello?" Milek said opening his arms.

"Get over here!" Punk said as he opened his arms, his smile still on his face. Milek hugged Punk tightly and kissed him on his cheek. "Hey!" John said madly as he saw Milek kissing Punk. "He's my Punky too" Milek said with a pout, making Punk laugh.

"When can we get out of here? I have a match with Big Show last time I checked." Punk asked. "Dude, you're crazy." Jeff said smiling at Punk's eagerness. The room fell silent as Punk just ignored Jeff. "Just overnight. We need to run a couple more tests to see if you're actually going to be ok." Natalie said smiling awkwardly, breaking the silence. "All right, thank you very much." Punk said as he held John's hand. "No problem, but you should really thank Mr. Milek and Mr McMahon. The treatments worked perfectly. Welcome back once again." Natalie said smiling as she walked out of the room. "Thank you so much!" Punk said as Ryder moved in and hugged him. "No problem." Milek said, about to cry from joy. Jeff walked out as everyone continued to welcome back Punk.

**_8:00pm_**

Punk ate the 'welcome back' meal that was brought by Milek. All of his favorites. Steak with gravy and cheese-covered broccoli and peas with corn. He was sitting on the hospital bed, right beside his lover. John hadn't really had been eating, instead, he had been staring at Punk, smiling. Milek just sat bedside, eating and watching the cute couple. "You don't have to stare." Punk said smiling and closing the container. John took the container and handed it to Milek. "I love you" John said smiling wider. "John, that's all you've been able to say to me. I love you too." Punk said and moved to kiss John. "Well I better go. See ya tomorrow Punk." Milek said as he placed the containers in the plastic bag and stood up. "By the way, I asked everyone not to tell that you're up." Milek said smiling and pulling out his phone. "Why?" Punk asked as his eyes followed Milek, walking towards the window. Milek opened the window and leaned against the wall.

"This." Milek said as he typed on his phone. "Punk is fine; doctors say he can step back in the ring any time!" Milek said as he pressed 'Tweet'. Punk and John smiled as they heard the fans that were camped outside of the hospital cheer out. "That's why" Milek said smiling. Milek stuck his head outside the window and yelled. "Come on! Let's make sure Punk can hear you!" Punk smiled wider when he heard the fans scream out louder than before. "Welcome back!" The fans shouted and clapped thrice, much like they did in the ring. Milek and John followed along. Punk got off of the bed and stuck his head out the window.

The fans screamed out even louder at seeing Punk. "Thank you!" Punk yelled as he smiled and waved. Punk could see that some of the fans were crying and hugging. "Thank you very much!" Punk yelled and smiled. The fans stopped cheering and started applauding. Punk felt bad but he moved his head back in the room. John and Milek were smiling wide. Milek hugged Punk and kissed his cheek. "See you later buddy." Milek said as he hugged Punk, John and walked out of the room.

Punk hopped back onto the hospital bed. John immediately wrapped his arm around Punk and held him as close as possible. "I love you" John said smiling. "I love you too Johnny" Punk said hugging back. John and Punk's hug broke when they heard someone clear their throat. John's eyes became red when he saw Jeff Hardy standing there with his arms crossed. "Your eyes are red." Jeff said with a nervous smile. "Your eyes are black." John said flatly. "No they're not." Jeff said. "I can change that!" John said getting up. John moved slowly towards Jeff but was stopped when he felt Punk grab his wrist. "Stop, John. Can you give us a moment?" Punk asked. John kept his eyes on Jeff and walked out of the room without a word.

Jeff moved towards Punk, while he sat back on the hospital bed. "Phil, I'm really sorry." Jeff said. "You should be! You kept flirting with my boyfriend, with me right here!" Punk said bitterly. "I am so sorry Phil, but..." Jeff got up. "Can I have a hug?" Jeff asked as he opened his arms. Punk was really mad but he nodded. He hated how easily Jeff could charm him. Jeff moved towards him and hugged him. Punk squeezed Jeff hard. "Punk, you're hurting me" Jeff said in a hoarse voice. Punk released his hold. "That's for that stupid story!" Punk said smiling. "That's how it happened!" Jeff said smiling and stretching his arm. "Oh please! I did not melt, and I sure as hell did not blush!" Punk said smiling. "Yes you did!" Jeff said. "No I dint!" Punk yelled back. The two yelled back to back, smiling.

John walked in the room and there was an awkward silence. "Anyway, I should go." Jeff said smiling. "All right. Thanks for coming though." Punk said with a slight smile. Jeff nodded and kissed Punk's cheek. John just ignored that and stepped aside as Jeff approached him. "See ya John." Jeff said as he kissed John on his cheek. Jeff walked out of the door and left the 2 alone. "What's up with him?" John asked with a smile as he made his way beside Punk on the bed. "Determined isn't he?" Punk said with a smile. "One of the many things I taught him." Punk said with a proud smirk. John laughed a bit at Punk's ego. "I see you haven't changed at all." John said as he kissed Punk's cheek. "Nope, I just learned to call ahead next time I plan on visiting you." Punk said with a smile as he looked down and played with his fingers.

Even more guilt struck John at those words. "I am really sorry Punk, I really am." John said, rubbing his eyes, trying not to cry. Punk rolled his eyes. "Oh relax, besides, it's not like I wasn't feeling lonely either." Punk said with a smirk as he grabbed the remote beside the bed and turned on the TV. John grabbed the remote and shut it off. "What's that supposed to mean?" John asked with an eyebrow raised. "What, you think you're the only one that's ever gotten a piece of this?" Punk asked as he slapped his ass. John just stared at Punk's ass for a moment. "Like who?" John said, trying not to sound whiny or jealous. "Soo many people, I can't think of one!" Punk said with a huge smirk on his face. "Hey, Maddox just blew. We didn't have sex! What did you too with the entire locker room?" John asked as he adjusted himself more onto the bed.

"You didn't fuck him? Wow. But fine. I didn't cheat on you." Punk said as he ran his palm along John's cheeks. "Not that I didn't think about it." Punk said as he grabbed the remote back from John. "I mean, Sheamus! I bet he's really hung!" Punk said as he bit and licked his bottom lip and turned on the TV. John's eye twitched. John face palmed his eye to stop the twitching. Punk couldn't help but laugh at John as he did that. Punk pulled down his blanket and hugged John. Punk kissed John on his cheeks. "Come, there's a lot of room under here and I'm really lonely." Punk said with a pout. "Well i'm sure Sheamus can warm you up." John said as he moved off the bed and sat on the bedside seat .

"Oh come on Johnny!" Punk said with a cute whine. John melted at that and he joined Punk under the blanket.

The couple slept together that night. John didn't let Punk go for one second. John was just filled with so much joy to have his lover back with him. But the guilt from cheating would always be with john. However, John had something much bigger in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finally!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD, COMPUTER PROBLEMS. #RGROES ;)**

**FINAL CHAPTER, THANK YOU KATIERONALDS FOR SUGGESTING THIS STORY. **

Punk walked into the hotel with his arm around his lover. "Welcome back home Punky!" John said as he turned the lock and opened his door. "It's a little sad that this is my home" Punk said with a smile. Punk had returned from the hospital's follow up. Punk was all right. "Hey baby" John said running up, remembering to the glints of doubt he had about whether or not he would wake up again. "Well, they say that a home is where the people you love are." John said as he smiled suggestively to Punk. Punk got John's point. "Aaw, thank you baby." Punk said as he wrapped his arm around john's neck and gave him a deep kiss.

"Why don't you guys wait until we leave before you start fucking each other on the doorstep." Orton said as he carried Punk's bags into the room, he had just recovered them from the police station after Punk's crash. "Sorry, I can't help it." Punk said as he leaned his forehead on John's. "I can't blame you." Jeff said as he bit his lips and scanned John over, carefully. Punk smirked and pushed Jeff playfully. The men all shared a laugh as they helped get Punk's things into the hotel room. Randy stood for a moment as he saw Punk and John getting comfortable on the couch. "Remember, the doctor said no excitement of any kind." Randy said firmly. Jeff smiled as he moved beside Randy behind the couch and watched Punk and John. Randy and Jeff shook their heads as Punk and John just ignored them and continued to kiss and fondle each other.

Jeff his Randy lightly on his abs, to try to get him out of his daze. Randy opened his eyes and looked over at Jeff, a little jealous of the affection Punk had been getting from John. "We should go." Randy said as he continued to look at John and Punk. Randy nodded and did his best to put on a smile. "Yea, we really should." Jeff said in a voice that he had hoped would come off as sarcastic. Randy and Jeff walked out of the room and closed the door, not that John or Punk noticed.

"I missed you so much baby." John said with a smile as he stroked Punk's hair. "I missed you too Johnny. You know, when I came to surprise you, I wanted to do so many things to you." Punk said as he brushed his lips to John's. "Like what?" John asked seductively as a smirk/smile crept his face. "Like tying you to the bed and milk your big, hard, needy cock, only to stop before you cum." Punk said as he leaned his body towards John. John fell back on the couch and Punk was now on top of him. "And?" John said in a whisper, having trouble with catching his breath at the moment. "And, I would do that until you beg and beg me to let you cum as I go down your large size" Punk said as he kissed John's neck. "Oh wow." John squealed as Punk hit a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Uh, too bad the doctors said no excitement." Punk said as he rose from John's neck and got off of the larger man. "What?" John asked with a childish pout. "Doctors only make money if they tell you that something is wrong with you." John said as he tried to work his charm. "Oh well." Punk said as he winced and took his bags in his hands. "Man, I need a nap." Punk said with a fake yawn. John's pout didn't get off his face as Punk left the living room and headed to the bedroom. "Tease." John said with a whisper and a smile. "I missed you so much." John said quietly as he walked after Punk to the bedroom.

**_1 week later_**

"Hey, we're back." Punk said as he and Jeff made their way through the door of the hotel room. "Are you ok?" John asked with hopeful eyes as he got up from the couch and walked to the two men, his arms behind his back, not knowing what to expect. John moved to hug Punk. "I'm all right, baby" Punk said as John took him into his arms. John sighed from relief. "That's great!" John said as he smiled from Punk to Jeff and back to punk. "Good, let's go out to celebrate." Jeff said as he dangled his keys on John's face. "I'll drive." Jeff said. "Let's go." John said with a smile as he ran back to his room to gather his things.

John, Punk, Milek, Nick, Orton, Mike, Ryder... almost half the locker room had rented out the restaurant. John had been smiling too much. Punk really enjoyed that john was so happy. John stood. "Well, I can't think of a better time for this than with all of our friends here. Milek smiled and looked down. He so knew what was coming up. John got down on one knee, in front of Punk. Milek started crying. Milek took out his phone and recorded it.

"CM Punk, Philip Brooks, Best in the World, Love of my life, perfection" John said smiling. Punk was in shock. All he could do was smile and slightly open his mouth. "You have a lot of titles and names. Including Brother, Son, and friend. I really hope that you can add husband to that list." John said with a nervous smile as he took out his wedding ring. He slowly opened the black box, his fingers shaking.

A beautiful diamond ring. It had 3 diamonds in a row, with a red one in the middle, Punk's favorite colour. "Will you marry me?" John said. Punk wanted to say yes, but he was in such shock, he couldn't form the words. Punk nodded. "I don't know what to say!" Punk said smiling. "Well I suggest you take a page from Daniel Bryanson's book and say..." Milek said smiling. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Punk said as he hugged John. John held punk tightly. John's eyes were forming years of joy.

"I love you, Punk!" John said. "I love you too!" Punk said. "Please, I think you've earned the right to call me Phil" Punk said as he kissed John. "To true love" Mike said raising his glass. Sarah, Natalie, Punk, John, Jeff and everyone raised their glasses. "About damn time!" Orton said as he drank. Everyone laughed. "Best man!" Orton and Jeff shouted. "Wedding Planner" Milek shouted. Everyone laughed as Punk and John went back to their passionate kissing. Milek sighed, turned to Mike and kissed him. Everyone on the table followed after their lead and kissed as well.

Jeff's cheeks went red when he saw that literally everyone but he and Randy were making out in the restaurant. "Eh, you only live once." Orton said as he placed his hand on Jeff's chin and turned his blushing face to his. Randy kissed Jeff as passionate as John had kissed Punk.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED, ESPECIALLY YOU, KATIE. **


End file.
